The problem of long life of high-voltage and high-energy consumption batteries, consisting of a large number of series-connected batteries, is relevant since even small differences in the characteristics of the individual batteries taking place at acquisition of batteries during operation leads to a significant imbalance in the state of charge of the individual batteries. This results in a reduction of given battery capacity to the load, overcharge and overdischarge of individual elements with the possibility of polarity reversal, depressurization and other irreversible and adverse events that ultimately lead to a reduction in battery life. One of the solutions to this problem is to equalize voltage imbalance between the individual elements of the battery (electrical energy storage) by selective overvoltage shunting of individual elements using resistors in the battery control system with passive balancing [the RF patent number 2324263, IPC H01M10/48, H02J7/02].
However, this solution is not energy efficient as it leads to unnecessary loss of energy and also causes undesirable overheating of the entire battery as equalizing electrical circuit is usually localized in the battery case.
Known electrical energy storage battery comprising a number of individual cells or modules connected in a series circuit, battery control system as well as electronic units ensuring equalization of voltage on individual storage elements whose power is provided by an additional source of power [the RF patent number 2230418, IPC H02J7/00, H01M10/44].
The disadvantage of the battery is the complexity of its operation due to an external source of energy that requires additional maintenance, and in the case of a stationary source of energy-loss of autonomy (mobility) of the battery.
On set of similar essential features closest to the claimed system is a hierarchical control system of electrical energy storage battery powered from the battery itself [Article “Special features of the monitoring and protective equipment of high-voltage lithium-ion batteries for power supply systems of spacecraft”/Proceedings of NPP VNIIEM, 2011, Vol. 123, No. 4, p. 29-34 by Ganzburg M. F., Gruzdev A. I., Trofimenko V. I. (AVEKS OJSC)].
On the lower control level the system contains modules of the electrical energy storage with temperature sensors, units of identification numbers of storages and modules and their status indicators and also equalizing, switching and control devices connected via serial communication link with a current measuring module and serial line controller on middle control level, connected via serial communication link with the battery control unit of top-level control, connected to the onboard charger. Active equalizing device on the lower control level is made using transformer circuit to redistribute energy in the battery between module storages [the RF patent No. 37884, IPC H02J7/00].
Compared with passive overcharge shunting of most charged storages, the active system chosen as a prototype for the claimed technical solution can compensate not only the difference in the self-discharge of storages but also partly the loss of their capacity, and balance the battery not only when charged, but also in other modes of operation, including the discharge.
However, the known hierarchical control system of electrical energy storage battery has the following disadvantages: 1) the complexity of implementing the active equalization method using the proposed transformer circuit applied to the high-voltage battery with a large number of series-connected storages (up to 160 pcs.) to use in transport, since the transformer prototype should have a working winding number of storages on the same core. Actually it is possible for the transformer to only reach no more than 8-10 module storages (8 pieces in the prototype) and that is why the problem of intermodule equalization remains unsolved; 2) poor integration of the control system with the battery itself, which does not allow to implement at the level of individual energy storages not only equalizing device that is installed directly on terminals of each storage, but the control device for each storage installed in the prototype on the side of the modules; 3) the only problem solved in the prototype at the middle control level is the problem of data exchange between units of the lower level and the battery control unit of top-level (gateway task processing and data relay) and in terms of control problems the hierarchical system in the prototype is more two-level rather than three-level, while the problem of providing thermoregulation in the battery is not covered.